This is an application for a mentored research scientist development award for Mary Beth Connolly, Ph.D. at the University of Pennsylvania. The specific aims are to gain a) knowledge of an evolving health care market, b) knowledge of methodologies needed to evaluate the effectiveness model of psychotherapy, and c) skills in grant preparation, in order to develop into an sophisticated and independent psychotherapy effectiveness researcher. The aims of this award will be accomplished through a structured program consisting of: a) formal course work in health care quality, epidemiology, outcomes research, and cost effectiveness; b) attendance at a series of grand rounds presentations focused on issues related to public health-oriented intervention research; c) tutorials with experts in cost effectiveness, mental health policy, health outcomes in mental health services, and the implementation of multi-site effectiveness trials; and d) conducting 3 investigations under the mentorship of Drs. Paul Crits-Christoph, Aileen Rothbard, and Joseph Gallo. Three pilot studies have been chosen as part of this program in order to integrate services and effectiveness research methods to investigate psychotherapy within a public health model. First, a longitudinal database will be evaluated to examine the patient predisposing factors, need factors, enabling factors, and environmental factors that influence the delivery of mental health treatment in the community. The second project will consist of a patient survey designed to evaluate further the factors that influence treatment delivery in community mental health agencies. Finally, a small pilot intervention trial will be conducted integrating the results of the first two services-oriented investigations.